


Of Cartoons Past

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cartoons Past

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #3. [Christmas Cartoons](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/charlie-brown-christmas-cartoon-wallpapers-1024x768_zps2c207049.jpg). 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Cartoons Past

~

James yawned, turning over to look for Teddy. When he didn’t see him, however, he frowned. “Teddy?” he whispered. 

“Over here.” 

Sitting up, James scanned the room, spotting Teddy at the foot of the bed, sitting in front of the telly he and Grandpa Arthur had spent all those months retrofitting to work by magic. He was cross-legged and staring at the screen, and as James watched, he saw Teddy’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. 

“What are you doing?” James asked, crawling towards him, pulling a blanket with him for warmth. 

“Watching Christmas cartoons.” Teddy leaned back against James, humming as he wrapped the blanket around both of them. “Thanks, I was getting chilly.” 

“You’re welcome,” said James, resting his chin on Teddy’s shoulder. “So, Christmas cartoons?” 

“Yeah.” Teddy sighed. “Harry used to watch them with me when I was younger. He would come over on weekends and we’d sit on the sofa together.” He leaned his head against James’. “Later he told me that when he was growing up, he’d hear them playing through the door as his cousin was watching.” 

James shifted, kissing his temple. “Yeah, he told me that story, too.” He smiled. “Although I guess by the time we came along he was a bit too busy to watch cartoons on the weekends.” 

Teddy laughed. “Yeah, I’ll bet.” He hummed. “We don’t have to watch this, by the way. I was just feeling nostalgic.” 

“No, it’s fine,” James said. He smiled. “What’s this one called?” 

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas, I think.” Teddy pursed his lips. “Either that or Rudolph, the Red-Nosed reindeer, I can never be sure.” 

James grinned. “Good to know you haven’t gone quite as Muggle mad as Grandpa Arthur.” 

Teddy snorted. “The only thing I’m mad about is you,” he murmured, turning and pulling James into a kiss that made his breath catch and made him forget all about cartoons, and as he laid James down and proceeded to show him just how mad he was about him, the cartoons played on the background forgotten. 

~


End file.
